Linear motion systems such as positional tables, linear position slides and conveyor systems have various applications. These include different applications in the manufacturing, medical, and food industries. It is appreciated that within each of these industries, many environments are possible. For instance, in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, clean room environments are very common. In the medical and food handling industries, cleanliness is of paramount importance. Therefore, it is commonly required that all equipment used in these industries be washed down periodically with high pressure, high temperature water. Consequently, the equipment used in these industries must tolerate the wash down.
Typically, linear position slides and conveyors involve high precision mechanical components. These components interact with each other in such a way as to cause friction between them. This friction can cause small particles of component material to be released from the mechanism. These particles may escape from the position system into the atmosphere. In applications such as clean room environments, these particles can adversely effect the processes being carried out by the applications.
The precision components in linear motion systems are typically made of materials which do not tolerate prolonged exposure to moisture (such as in a wash down) or contaminants, such as dirt or particles. Liquids or contaminants which come into contact with the system can cause serious permanent damage, such as shortening the life of the linear bearings, if they are allowed to contact the precision components.
Therefore, it is recognized that there exists a need for a linear motion system, such as a linear position slide or a conveyor, which is sealed to isolate its interior from its external environment. This seal should prevent particles from escaping from the system and should prevent liquids and particles from entering the system.